


Failed Escape

by cbtothekk, ellaisgrumpy



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Amputation, F/M, Mind Control, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacles, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbtothekk/pseuds/cbtothekk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaisgrumpy/pseuds/ellaisgrumpy
Summary: “Do you want me to help, little one?” he asked, leaving no room for refusal.You quickly gasp, nodding, muttering out one word, “Please...”He raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement.“So, its settled.”





	Failed Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This was written by ellaisgrumpy (on Ao3 and tumblr), then beta'd and edited by me. She doesn't like posting on her Ao3, so I am :)  
> Trigger warnings: Amputation, blood and gore, kind of Stockholm Syndrome, unhealthy relationships and tentacles ;)

You raced down the steps, your heart beating at what felt like the speed of light. Your footsteps slapped against the wooden floor, the sound beating off the walls. It was the twentieth hallway you’d come across, the place morphed like a labyrinth that kept twisting and turning.

There was a loud slam of the door. Your stomach dropped, and you froze. You couldn’t tell where it came from, and it terrified you. Your hands clenched into fists as you wildly spun around, trying to find the source.

“End of the line, little one,” a voice said calmly, right behind your shoulder. You whirl around, backing up and panting. How did he get so close?!

“S-stay back!” you shout. He smiled at you.

“You’re terribly rude for running like that, human.” He grinned, and you feel your skin crawling up your back.

“I-I…! I’m sorry I- I don’t...” you babbled, thinking maybe stalling could give you time.

He chuckled darkly, and your words die on your tongue.

“Oh, you're all the same, aren't you?” he sighed, glancing at the lower half of your body as the large dripping distorted tendrils shot out of his back and quickly wrapped around your legs. You sharply inhaled and avoided looking down. You shut your eyes and slowly breathed out, trying to ignore the almost crippling pain around your ankles. The yellow eyed man raised an eyebrow. The grip got tighter. You couldn't help but whine a little, your legs shaking and the heat overcoming your body. He chuckled, amused, as he tightened them once more. This time, it being impossible to stand with the pain. It felt like little teeth were gnawing on your ankle repetitively, it burned.

You yelped from the shock of pain, landing hard on your knees, hearing and feeling an audible pop from them. Rire grinned, slowly retracting the black tentacles back into his spine. Even though the pain was meant to be gone, a lingering stinging feeling remained in your knees. Nothing too bad, but a feeling nonetheless. He looked at your knees, amused, and stated a deep demand.

“Stand.”

You let out a gasp as you tried to bend your leg, only for it to result in a shot of burning agony through your knees. You couldn’t help but sprawl out on the floor where you previously were at the man’s feet, letting out a cry. You quickly spun over, gazing at your knees only to see them swollen and bruised already, looking to be bent in a position that should be impossible. Rire tilted his head, amused.

“You've seemed to have done quite a number on yourself there, Hm?”

You were in too much pain to argue, trying to hold back your gasps for air through the tears. You took a deep breath and looked back up at him, trying to keep your previous tough demeanour. He shifted his gaze down to you, entertained, far too many sharp teeth showing with a morbid grin of amusement.

“Do you want me to help, little one?” he asked, leaving no room for refusal.

You quickly gasp, nodding, muttering out one word, “Please...”

He raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement.

“So, its settled.”

Your heart skipped a beat when the black snake like tentacles appeared once again from out of his back. You tried to scurry away on your arms, but it was to no use. He wrapped a single tentacle around each leg, just above the knee, and kept it there, gently (well, as gently as he could) wrapped just tight enough to keep you in place. You felt your breath begin to stutter erratically, your vision becoming starry from the thought of what was about to happen. That deep voice chirped up, teasing you.

_“C’mon (Y/N), breathe for me.”_

He let out a deep, distorted laugh before grunting as he manipulated the limbs around your legs, slicing them like a warm knife through butter.

The blood didn’t run right away. You sat there, staring down at your two severed legs, clearly seeing the bone and flesh inside. It was as if everything around you became black and white. Silent.

You tried to move the dismembered leg, to no use. The nub where only the thigh remained moved. You couldn't even cry. You just stared and breathed.

You slowly remembered where you were, hearing deep distorted chuckling, echoing around the endless hallways. You looked up to where the man once stood, only to see a wall. Everything was silent but the laughing. It was coming from all directions. It wouldn’t stop.

You gazed down once more, only to see the pool of blood around your legs growing quickly. After a short while, you let your torso lie on the cold wooden floor, feeling tired. The blood tickled what was left of your legs. You sighed shakily, attempting to close your eyes, somewhat happy to finally leave this hellhole. Though, before you closed your eyes, a flash of the familiar man was seen, standing over you in a powerful stance, holding out his hand.

“I know you want to stay.” He spoke in his deep voice, knowingly.

“Let’s go.”

 

Shakily, you reached up for the hand.

 

His hand was warm.

 

You smiled.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Read on my [tumblr](https://trashczar.tumblr.com/post/178334589953/failed-escape)

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy!! Please comment and kudos, it gives us life T_T


End file.
